


Newlywed houses starts with cheap rental houses

by NunuKim182



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Horror, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NunuKim182/pseuds/NunuKim182
Summary: Red and Kevin married and move in to new home, but it's old and weird. But they moved there because of the cheap rent. But someone is watching them while they are sleeping.





	Newlywed houses starts with cheap rental houses

"Red, wake up."

Somebody shook her shoulder. Red woke up and thought a little. Yes, she remembered. Today was their moving day to South Park, and she was going with her husband, Kevin.

They married one month ago, and had a great honeymoon to Japan. And they are going to their new home now. 

Yes, she know it was old and crumbly, but when she heard the rent of the room before they get married, she yelled.

"Oh my god, you meant 300 dollars for a month?"

Cartman nodded.

"Yes, just only 300 dollars for a month. It's very cheap, you know. you can't rent room for this price in USA. How's that?"

Red happily said.

"Holy Shit, yes! Why do I ignore this? How do you think, Kev?"

Kevin can't understand why Cartman only rent the house for 300 dollars. He know Cartman was a Greedy little Bastard and had lots of houses for rent, he can't trust him easily.

"Hey, Cartman. Don't joke to me. Like, why do you rent this house like that cheap? tell me, did someone suicide here?"

"No."

"How about murder?"

"No."

"Okay, then, the room is cursed, right? I knew it!"

"No, you DAMN CHINK!"

Cartman slammed the table. The pencils and papers scattered around at him. His servant, Butters hurried clean it up. Cartman had a deep breath and said.

"Nobody killed themselves, Nobody got killed here, and nobody cursed this house! I just rent here cheap because it's old!"

Kevin can't trust him easily. But his mind changed when Red told him.

"Kev, You know we can't pay well, right? and plus, we had spent much making our wedding, and honeymoon..."

She was right. He was just a scientist who worked in a small lab. So he just signed in.

...That's why they moved into a small, old cheap rental house. 

They opened the room. The rent house had a 3 floors, and the rooftop had a small room. Kevin and Red's house was in the second floor. 

The room has just only one room, but it had everything- small bathroom, and a small kitchen. The wallpapers are a new- they changed before they married, And their stuffs are not too much. Just one big mattress, little closet, and a computer, and a bookshelf, and a small table. It was fine to live two of them.

They also meet their neighbors. The orange parka dude who lived next door with his little sister. And the messy brown hair who lived upstairs, and downstairs, there were two houses- one house was a jew studying laws with his brother. And one was a girl who was a fortune teller. And the rooftop, the chubby brunette dude was living there. He liked the new couple to make a new friend.

Red and Kevin loved their home. They loved their neighbors, too. They seemed kind and friendly. 

....Except the creaking sound when they are trying to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first Fic in A03! I hope you guys enjoy it, and it will be update in every Saturday night or Sunday Midnight! Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
